


【HIPPOP 4A x你】一百个炮友

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “趁早开始一段不干净的关系吧。”—陈年疚《胜利的恶魔》





	【HIPPOP 4A x你】一百个炮友

**Author's Note:**

> “趁早开始一段不干净的关系吧。”  
> —陈年疚《胜利的恶魔》

-崔胜澈ver.

酒吧里的音乐震耳欲聋，穿得花花绿绿的男女们在舞池里摇晃着身体，激烈的鼓点在墙壁上反弹，像是要直接穿透耳膜。

我端着酒杯趁着失恋要买醉，明明已经喝得上头，却又把酒杯推出去让酒保续一杯烈酒。幸好红色的灯光打下来让别人看不见我红透的脸，不然我大概也不会这么自在吧。

口腔里充斥着胃酸和酒精的味道，我眯着眼在舞池边缘跟随着音乐摇头晃脑，又没有力气挤进人群中。一个踉跄倒在隔壁的沙发上，酒杯从手中滑下跌落在地上，碎片溅起来在我的脚踝划出几道口子。

“你为什么在这里…”

这声音我真的不用回头都能辨认出来。我闭着眼睛，身子又往下滑了滑，直至崔胜澈把我托着我的腰把我搂在怀里。

“用得着你管？”我后退几步，硬生生挣脱了他的怀抱，“分手了就别缠着我了，要我给你介绍女人吗？”

崔胜澈没有说话，只是把我打横抱起，我浑身软绵绵的，只能踩奶似的推了推他的胸口，任由他把我带进一个包间里把我甩在沙发上。

“怎么，还想跟我做爱是吗？”我轻笑一声，费力地从乳缝中掏出手机，把两团白肉往外拉了点，“滚吧，我哪个炮友不比你技术好。”

“…哇，真有种。”崔胜澈叉着腰，翘起嘴角叹了口气，夺过我的手机随手丢在桌面上。

我没来得及看没来得及看清他的动作，就被一个吻堵住嘴，鲜艳的舌头在我嘴里乱窜，又时不时用舌尖轻舔我的上颚。又把我的手腕扣住，不知道哪里掏出来的手铐把我紧紧固定在隔壁的圆柱上。

粗糙的大手把白团子从胸罩中掏出来，捏在手里揉搓着，又坏心地把已经勃起的乳头往下摁，激起更多的快感。可是手被铐住，只能小幅度地挣扎，又不自主地挺起胸，把乳房往他手里蹭。

见他迟迟也不探索下身，我伸腿勾住他的腰，脚踝上的伤口渗出的血蹭在他的人鱼线上，手腕也被铁制的手铐勒出了血痕。

崔胜澈见我被激出了几滴眼泪，脸上染着全是酒气和欲望。又是怜惜着把手铐打开，捏着我的手腕把血丝舔走，嘴角沾着的血痕干掉变成褐红色。接着探进我的下身，内裤早已经被我在沙发上蹭得湿透。他摇了摇头把我的内裤退下，又捏在手里搓了搓：

“四十二天没碰你，居然湿成这样？”

“闭嘴，你行不行，不行我就去外面找几个帅哥操我了。”我伸脚踩上他的阴茎，抬起眼睛对上的是他通红的眸子。

崔胜澈猛地俯身上来，借着角度插了进去，紧紧搂住我因为一插到底的疼痛要往外蹦的腰身，紧绷的肌肉让我动弹不得，像是要被揉进他的身体里。

耳边是他低低的喘息，湿透的发丝蹭着我的耳廓：

“别嘴硬了，我技术最好，你只能找我做爱。”

“听明白了没有？”

-全圆佑ver.

临到月末，手上要审核的单子比往常更多。平时能五点半下班中途还能停下来休息，月末这几天大家一天到头都停不下手，还得八点才能回家。

已经六点了，我看着手里又多了好几套单子，耳边全是同事催着交接的声音，喝了口咖啡心想今晚怕不是要通宵吧，撸了撸头发又硬着头皮打开文档。

“进来一下。”

手机的提示音把我从枯燥的工作中解放出来一秒钟，但是看见名字是“全圆佑”的时候，又头疼了。

这位全先生是我的顶头上司，你说要是普通上下属关系，那倒也好说。直至昨天，他都还是下班就见不到的人，后悔就后悔在约炮软件上右滑了他。

—天知道为什么这人不用本名和自己的照片。

“什么事，全经理。”我没好气的看着眼前的人，连个问句都不想说，“没什么事我就先出去了。”

“你…身体还好吧？看你很累的样子。”全圆佑大概是无视了我的不爽和空气里的尴尬。

“谢谢关心啊，倒是全先生没事吧？昨天晚上喘得那么厉害。”我莫名其妙就是想挑衅他。

全圆佑站起身把我拉到自己跟前，手臂一用力让我坐在他的大腿上，双手很自然地换上我的腰，紧绷的A字裙又往上褪了点。

我扭着腰想要挣脱怀抱，却被他捂住嘴，手指伸入口腔蹭着敏感的上颚，舌头搅得唾液起了小泡，又在他修长的手指上拉出银丝。

“你…你别胡闹！”其实也只有嘴硬了，身子已经被撩拨得软得不成样子了。

全圆佑轻笑着看着我在他身上扭动着水蛇一样的腰，慢慢地把裙子褪上去，又猛地把丝袜扯开，露出昨晚被他蹂躏得还是深粉色的阴部。

“没穿内裤呢…今晚又想约哪个猛男？”他啃上我的耳朵，咬牙切齿地像是要把我吃掉。

“约你…你快进来，下面…好痒。”水淋淋的穴口蹭着他已经鼓起小帐篷的下身，黏液多得像是要把他裤子浸湿。

“我看你腰挺好的，自己来。”全圆佑推了推眼镜，靠在椅背上又拉开裤子的拉链，已经涨得紫红的阴茎迫不及待地蹦出来。

如果忽视那根巨物，他可真的算得上是衣冠楚楚了。我看着自己狼狈不堪的样子，伸手扯开他的衬衫，在脖颈处啃上自己的痕迹。又扭着酸痛的腰，手握着他硕大的物件对准滴水的花穴，一点点往下坐。

昨天晚上欢愉的后遗症还在，血脉贲张的阳物一点点撑开还红肿酸软的穴肉，我咬着牙，手指甲抠在他肩膀的肌肉上，腿一软，巨物进去了半截，我娇媚地尖叫出声又下意识捂住嘴。

全圆佑握着我的腰，任由我整个人支撑在他身上，舌尖也不闲着，轻轻舔着我的乳晕，惹得我把胸往他嘴里送。

过了半晌，实在是忍不住了，捏着我的腰侧就往下猛地一按，又涨了一圈的阴茎进入了比昨天更深的位置，我忍不住往后仰，阳物在我的小腹顶出了清晰的形状。

“你的鸡巴…在这里呢…啊！”我按了按小腹上微微隆起的地方，声音便被他突然的顶弄撞得支离破碎。

他没说话，侧身从抽屉里抽出一个口球塞在我嘴里，唾液瞬间把球沾湿，湿漉漉地滴落在桌面的文件上，晕开一滩水渍。

全圆佑一手把桌面上已经弄皱的纸张拨到地上，身下的顶弄越发猛烈，像是要顶穿我的小腹。我尽力控制住自己，但是又娇又尖的轻呼还是从口球的缝隙漏了出来，溢满了整个房间。

“再大声点，把大家引过来。

我就当着他们的面射进去了哦？”

-金珉奎ver.

我是被微凉的空气和浴室里传来的稀里哗啦的流水声吵醒的。我眯着眼睛适应着从没拉上窗纱的半边窗户透进来的阳光，又把棉被蒙在头上，迷迷糊糊地听见水声停了。

金珉奎裸着上半身裹着浴巾走出来，八块腹肌和深深的人鱼线清晰可见，又甩甩还滴着水珠的头发。我把被子推到眼睛下面偷偷看着他。

“醒了？”他放下毛巾，又给我递了杯水。

我没说话，伸手接过来的时候才发现自己是全裸的状态，又连忙拉起被子遮住胸部，脸涨得通红，眼眶瞬间也红了狠狠地瞪着他。

“你昨天晚上在酒吧被下药了。”金珉奎头也不回都知道我想要听他的解释，“我把你带上来，没有替换的衣服只能帮你擦了身子。”

“虽然很谢谢你，但是你…你对我做了什么！”我的头还是很痛，看着他的脸只能回忆起来一些片段，脑海里闪过的画面令我逐渐清醒。

—在家里被逼婚，一气之下就跑到附近的酒吧，开口便是要喝四十八度的shot，一口气也不知道灌了几杯纯的。

“我没做什么，”金珉奎笑着把我手里的杯子拿走，又扑上来连着被子一起抱住我，笑嘻嘻地把我皱着的眉头揉开，“昨晚的债你要怎么还，忍得我下面好痛哦。”

说着又顶了顶晨勃的下身，撒娇的语气把我的心融化了一半。

“那快点来把我搞得一团糟吧。”我挣开被子，欺身覆在他身上。

“如你所愿。”金珉奎压着我的后脑勺跟我接吻，腾出一只手解开浴巾，顺手丢在地上，已经滚烫的阴茎就靠着我的后腰蹭着。

一只手揉着我的后颈，另一只手探到下身，温热的手掌覆盖在软绵绵的臀肉上，有一下没一下地揉捏着。

我的腰逐渐软下来，往下塌出美妙的弧度，小腹与他劲瘦的腰身紧紧贴在一起，滚烫的温度像是要把我融化，与他结为一体。

“嗯…啊！”我趴在他身上，头靠在他的颈窝，发丝铺在他的肩膀上。

带着点薄茧的指尖探入穴口，轻轻地磨着柔软的内壁。金珉奎侧过头吻着我的耳后，沙哑的声音弄的我浑身软绵绵的：

“这么快就不行了吗？那我的东西怎么进去。”

一下又增加了两根手指，模仿着性爱的动作前后抽动着，涌出来的粘液被打得起泡，把他的手指完全沾湿。

金珉奎又坏心的把拉着银丝的指尖给我看，玩弄着那些液体，我又羞又气，低头在他的肩膀上啃了一口。

“你他妈要插进来就快点。”

他没说话，猛地把我翻个身，自己像是一座山似的压在我身上，我费力地回过头，看见他从抽屉掏出避孕套，“呲啦”一声撕开又给自己套上。

—怎么戴套这个动作都能做得那么诱人？

“痛就和我说。”他说着便把巨物一下插进去半截，娇嫩的花穴瞬间绷紧，一缩一张地想要适应滚烫的物件。

翘起的龟头轻轻蹭着我的敏感点，又不给个痛快，我往后顶着屁股催促着他快一点，再快一点。

金珉奎俯下身，厚重温热的呼吸打在我的脸侧，下身像是看懂了我的暗示一样在甬道里横冲直撞，重重地碾过那块软肉。

我仰起头尖叫着，一边承受着身下一波比一波更强的攻势，整个人浸透在快感的浪潮里。我泪眼朦胧转过身要看他，金珉奎把我慢慢地翻过来，额头甩落的汗珠滴落在我的脸颊上。

我笑着伸手捧住他的脸，又滑下来搭在他的肩膀上。金珉奎把手臂垫在我的腰后，把我酸软的身子捂在怀里，下身又深又狠地顶撞着深处，一下一下都让我舒服得脚趾蜷缩着尖声娇喘。

“现在我终于确定了，想操你绝不是酒精给我的错觉。

是我看见你的时候，你给我的直觉。”

-崔韩率ver.

我抬头看着这群年纪相当，却又是我学生的小孩，叹了口气批改着刚做好的卷子，面前的三个人紧张又期盼的眼神像是要把我灼伤。

我把批改好的卷子发下去，又站起身拿起白板笔要评讲试卷。身下突如其来的震动把我吓了一跳，腿软了一下差点摔在地上。

我抬起眼睛，对上的是崔韩率带着笑意的眸子，亮晶晶的看着我，谁知手却伸到口袋里，摸着遥控器又把跳蛋调高了震动频率。

我清了清嗓子，把喉咙里的娇喘吞下去，瞪了崔韩率一眼之后又开始讲起了题目，试图专注讲课把小穴里的快感忽视掉。

—

“谢谢老师！”

“明天见哦老师。”

下课了，孩子们都收拾好自己的物品离开了小小的房间，留下崔韩率一个人慢悠悠地也不着急，看着我腿一软跌坐在椅子上，他更是停下了手里的动作，专心欣赏着我满脸潮红的样子。

“赶紧给我拿出来…嗯！”我咬着牙瞪着他，也不敢大声说话，怕喉咙里的娇声尖叫冲出来，被别人听见。

“姐姐不是很舒服吗？”崔韩率把我的腿打开，一下下扯着从内裤边缘露出来的跳蛋拉绳。

我抓着他的手臂，指甲在白嫩的皮肤上留下印子，眼底已经被激得溢满泪水，从眼角流下来，又被崔韩率俯下身舔走。

“要…要你的东西插进来。”我屈着膝盖，脚轻轻踩上他的下半身，滚烫的温度隔着布料传到我的脚心。

崔韩率歪了歪头，皱着眉说了句“妈的”，把我抱起来摁倒在课桌上，凉凉的桌面惹得我把身子往他怀里塞。

他扯开我胸前的雪纺衬衫，低下头吮吸着已经勃起的乳头，另一只手照顾着另一边的乳房，指甲轻轻划过顶端，带来的快感令我轻颤着身子寻求更多的爱抚。

崔韩率扒下已经被拧成丁字裤的内裤，也不把正在疯狂震动的跳蛋取出来，掏出阴茎就着涌出来的黏液撸了几把，便压着我的一条腿，一下插到底，直至与粉色的跳蛋亲密接触为止。

也许是跳蛋的功劳，我并没有感到强烈的不适，取而代之的是他给我带来的快感。崔韩率也体验着双重的享受，跳蛋震动着逗弄着龟头，我的穴肉又迫不及待地缠上去，他爽得头向后仰着，动着腰肢大力抽插着。

“原来姐姐这么欲求不满呢…”

他又快又深地顶弄着深处，我也不管不顾地任由娇喘着，他掐着我的腰窝把我翻了个身的同时，把性器往深处顶了一下之后抽了出来，又扯着拉绳把小物件慢慢地拉出来，碾过那块软肉的时候吻上我，把尖叫堵在喉咙深处。

身子里没有被塞满，我空虚地扭动着身子寻找着他，手臂也顺势搂住他的脖子。崔韩率揉揉我的腰侧，重新把阳具对准正一张一合的花穴一插到底。我的腿顺从地攀上他的腰，让他又深入了一点，小腹鼓起的地方带来了前所未有的满足感，粗大的器物仿佛顶到了子宫口。

比我年轻几岁的身体在我身上劳动着，精力像是深不见底一样消耗着，我早就累得手指都动不了，只能随着他的动作承受着越发猛烈的冲击，唇缝溢出的喘息一声声地越来越娇嫩细腻。

我第三次潮吹的时候，崔韩率猛地把紫红色的巨物抽出来抵在我高潮着微微发颤的小腹，把白灼温热的精液全部浇在我的肚脐上。

“姐姐，以后想挨操随时找我。”


End file.
